Actually, You Might Not Survive SOLDIER
by Luddles
Summary: 100 themes about the First Class of SOLDIER and all the antics they get up to. A sequel to "100 Ways to Survive SOLDIER" and "64 More Ways to Survive SOLDIER".


**Disclaimer: Why do I need these? Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm addicted to these. If anyone's just like "OMG stop writing them they're so boring", feel free to tell me. **

**But since it's kind of my way to relax at times, I'll probably write them anyway.**

**[ As a sidenote. Whoever keeps telling me that Genesis is taller than Sephiroth: where are you getting your information! I literally went and played Crisis Core and watched them stand next to each other; Genesis is NOT taller. **

**Who in the world even writes him taller anyways? Or draws him taller? I've never heard of it in my life.]**

**Actually, You Might Not Survive SOLDIER**

1. Life:

"Genesis, if you say 'YOLO' one more time, I will smack you into your next life, in which that stupid shibboleth will no longer be accurate."

"Fine, Seph, I just won't say it around you."

2. Youth:

There was some kind of connection that ran deeper than any others between Angeal and Genesis, probably the fact that they had been best friends since childhood. At times, Zack and Sephiroth wished they had someone like that.

3. Content:

Genesis was going out shopping, and insisted on dragging Sephiroth with him. Sephiroth, who would have been perfectly at peace with lying on the couch with his favorite book all day long, gave the Commander a scathing look before relenting.

He would just have to be content with reading the book outside a dressing room and occasionally comment that Genesis looked ridiculous in whatever he was wearing.

4. Change:

There was a certain art in being able to change clothes inside a crowded tent or the barracks without anyone noticing.

Not that any of the Firsts had mastered it, but apparently Cloud Strife was excellent at the quick change.

5. Dreams:

"Wonder what he's dreaming about," Sephiroth mused as Genesis rolled on top of Angeal again.

"I don't care what it is, I just wish he'd get away from me," was the muffled reply.

6. Pessimistic:

Only half of the Firsts were pessimists. In Genesis, it just manifested as being dramatic and whiny. Sephiroth was almost constantly serious, and quite the pessimist himself. Zack and Angeal, with their sunnier personalities and constant practice of looking on the bright side, balanced them out.

7. Pirate:

"When I was little, I wanted to be a pirate when I grew up," Genesis announced.

The others burst into laughter, ignoring the frown from the redhead.

"What? Okay, it's not like you guys didn't want to do anything weird as kids."

"Actually, I wanted to be in SOLDIER," Zack replied.

"Point proven."

8. Novel:

Genesis often complained that there were no good books left in the world for him to read. Sephiroth once jokingly told him to write his own.

He didn't think the older First actually would.

9. Doom:

Somehow, whenever Zack went into Sephiroth's room, he felt like he was walking into impending doom.

10. Garden:

It was no secret among the Firsts that Angeal's favorite hobby was gardening. It was an escape for him, like Genesis's obsession with classic literature or Sephiroth's constant sword practice. And he found refuge there, even if he only had a windowsill on which his not-so-secret garden bloomed.

11. Sadness:

All feelings were a part of life, and Genesis and Angeal were determined to put their emotionally-deprived companion through every one. Whether it was the happiness that came with spending a day together, the adrenaline of sneaking out to take Lazard's new car for a very illegal test-drive, or the overwhelming sadness that came whenever one of the Firsts knew any harm had befallen the others, Sephiroth experienced them, one and all.

12. Confusion:

The first time Sephiroth had woken up with Genesis curled up next to him, he had been confused, and asked what on Gaia Genesis was doing in his bedroom.

He quickly learned that the redheaded First was prone to somnambulism.

13. Freedom:

There were few freedoms in SOLDIER, and the existing ones were found behind closed doors. As such, they didn't really count as freedoms, or so Zack thought.

14. Inevitable:

"You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"I know. I could wait forever before going to see that greasy excuse for a human being."

"…Okay, I know you don't like Hojo, but is it really all that bad?"

"Yes."

15. Idle:

When Zack was bored, he did things like chase down Thirds and pour bags of ice down their backs.

As such, Angeal never let him sit idle for long.

16. Vampires:

"This girl is such an idiot. Why would you want to date a vampire? He's just going to kill her and drink her blood. The moron," Sephiroth said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sephiroth, this is why I don't take you to Twilight movies," Zack groaned.

"Shut up the both of you, I'm trying to watch!"

They both just stared at Genesis like he was officially losing it.

17. Convention:

"I've never really been sure why half the Firsts choose not to wear the conventional uniforms," Tseng admitted.

"It's because they think they look cool," Zack replied.

Tseng couldn't tell if he was joking.

18. Roleplaying:

"Watching you playing video games is unbelievable," Sephiroth admitted as he glanced at Zack's fingers, which were flying across the controller as he engaged someone in a battle on his favorite RPG.

"Why's that?"

"Because I can't figure out how you can't concentrate on anything else as intently as this."

19. Skull:

"Sephiroth?" Angeal prodded the lump on the bed, which felt solid enough to be the younger man. Sephiroth was entirely covered in blankets, so it was a little hard to tell whether it was actually him. When he didn't move, Angeal frowned. It wasn't like Sephiroth to oversleep.

"Go away, I've got a headache."

"I'll call Lazard."

20. Pain:

Angeal remembered the days when Genesis didn't have a pain tolerance at all; when he cried buckets if he skinned his knees.

As he watched his best friend suffer through more severe wounds than most people survived, he realized that those days were long gone.

21. Joy:

Watching Zack after he found out he'd been nominated for First was like watching pure joy jump around and give you a bear hug.

22. Time:

"There isn't enough time in the world for friends like these."

"What's that a quote from?" Sephiroth asked, not looking up from the paperwork on the coffee table.

"Nothing, it's just what I was thinking," Genesis replied.

23. Warmth:

Sephiroth didn't let Genesis cuddle with him because he enjoyed being used like an oversized teddy bear. He didn't do it because it was nice to be able to have some normal physical contact with a human being after a long day of everyone calling him "Sir" and "General". He didn't allow Genesis to stay in his room because the redhead would just sleepwalk himself back in if he kicked him out (although that was probably part of it).

He let Genesis cuddle with him because Genesis was basically a human heater.

24. Voodoo:

"What do you think Hojo keeps in that closet?" a nine-year-old Genesis asked his silver-haired companion.

"Who knows? It could be anything. Lab rats, body parts, voodoo dolls… I've heard rumors he keeps his wife locked up in there, too."

Genesis had been plagued by nightmares until they actually opened the closet and found out it was full of mako samples. However, both of them were starting to think that mako was more of a nightmare than any rumors the researchers came up with.

25. Insomnia:

Sometimes, Sephiroth woke to the horrendous sensation that he was staring at the ceiling of the laboratories instead of his bedroom, and that he was lying on a cold examination table instead of his fluffy, king-sized bed.

He didn't return to sleep very easily on those nights.

26. Solitude:

"Where's Angeal?" Cloud asked the older, spiky-haired SOLDIER he so looked up to.

Zack shrugged. "He said he needed to be alone with his plants and then ran off. I'm starting to think Aerith is rubbing off on him."

27. Zombies:

"Genesis, if there was a zombie apocalypse, would you save me?"

"No, Zack."

"WHAT!"

"This is why you don't ask me questions while I'm reading."

28. Heaven:

Genesis woke up thinking that he felt so good, he must have been in heaven.

He realized soon after that Sephiroth and Angeal had decided to let him sleep in.

29. Evil:

"LOOK AT IT! It's fixing its gigantic eyes of pure malice on me whilst it plots my ultimate demise!"

"Genesis," Angeal sighed, "it's a rabbit."

"It's not just a rabbit! It's evil, I tell you! EVIL."

30. Weary:

No matter how exhausted Angeal was when he dragged himself home at night, he always managed a weary smile when he found his two best friends and his protégé all lying on the couch waiting for him to return.

31. Candyland:

Zack walked into the living room of the Firsts' shared apartment holding a brightly colored, recatangular cardboard box.

Sephiroth glanced up at him from behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses and announced, "no, Zack, I will not play that stupid game with you," before the youngest First even got a chance to ask.

32. Robot:

"He _crashed_ a _mech_?" Sephiroth asked incredulously, glancing at the debris sprawling out in front of himself and Angeal.

"Um... yes," Angeal replied, "I wasn't quite aware Zack was that destructive, or I wouldn't have unleashed him on ShinRa's robots."

33. Old-school:

All of the SOLDIERs claimed to have different ways of removing the stress that came upon each of them, but Angeal would always swear upon the good-old-fashioned method of getting a punching bag and going at it for a few hours

34. Puppets:

When it came down to the heart of the matter, all SOLDIERs really were was puppets played by ShinRa's hand.

35. Flight:

Mako cured nearly every illness and healed nearly every wound, with few exceptions.

One being altitude sickness, and that was the reason Genesis always lamented whenever getting on a plane.

36. Movie:

"Want to watch a movie?" Genesis asked one morning, the question that opened up a can of worms a mile wide.

"Genny, none of us can agree on anything," replied a half-asleep Sephiroth. Genesis snorted at the nickname and claimed loudly that he was picking for them, and slid his favorite film adaptation of LOVELESS of the shelf.

37. What if...

"What if we just _didn't_ get out of bed and go to work today?" Genesis groaned, clinging desperately to his blankets as Sephiroth pulled them out of his reach.

"What if I poured a bucket of ice water on your head?"

38. Batman:

Kunsel had blackmail on everyone for every reason, including everything from the list of scents in Sephiroth's shampoo to old photographs of a five-year-old Zack with a mask on and a makeshift cape made out of a blanket tied around his neck, pretending to be his favorite superheroes.

39. Dance:

One of the many thousands upon thousands of hidden secrets ShinRa had was that Sephiroth was an excellent dancer.

40. O RLY?

"_Genesis, you have a meeting in the main board room in 20 minutes," _said Lazard, from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, really?" Genesis replied, "It's two in the morning."

"_Yes, really."_

Genesis furrowed his brow, unable to think of anything decent to respond with, choosing just to yell "OH, REALLY!" into his PHS.

41. Play:

Most of the Firsts would have considered LOVELESS a decent play, if Genesis hadn't quoted it every waking minute since he read it.

42. Uh-oh...

"I've taken care of everything already," Zack hollered into his PHS, "surprisingly easily, as well!"

That was an understatement; he'd gotten in and out of the enemy fortress within a matter of minutes.

"_Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything, Zack?" _Angeal asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Zack chirped, turning around to look behind himself. His face fell as he did. "Uh-oh..."

"_You forgot to take care of their strike force, didn't you?" _

"Affirmative."

43. Duel:

Watching the Firsts duel was like watching a ballet and a death match at the same time.

It scared the life out of most of the Thirds and all of the Cadets.

44. Sound Effect:

"It's an onomatopoeia," Genesis explained.

"An ono-mato-what?" Zack asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Genesis rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "A sound effect, Zack."

45. Caption:

Sephiroth had always thought the expression 'rolling on the floor laughing' was less literal, until he walked in on Zack flopping around and laughing hysterically. "Zack, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Well, I was on my laptop and I found these pictures of cats with funny captions..."

Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his temples. "Just make sure you're there for training in an hour, okay?"

46. Photo:

They were on a mission near a large tourist city.

Sephiroth practiced the art of disguise, trying to blend in despite the fact that he was basically a celebrity.

Zack wasn't nearly as recognizable, and practiced the art of photobombing instead.

47. Pants:

Most mornings, Genesis stumbled out of his apartment, barely awake, and went straight to his office, where a hot cup of coffee was waiting for him.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth snapped at him as he wandered into the hallway, yawning.

"What?"

"Pants."

Genesis glanced down, realizing he'd forgotten a quite vital part of his wardrobe.

48. Red:

All Genesis's enemies saw when he attacked them was a blur of red, moving almost faster than light itself.

All Genesis's friends saw when they came back from missions was the same thing, followed by an embrace that was more like a choke hold.

49. Fiesta:

In Zack's mind, there was nothing better than a good party. He always went when the Seconds held them in remote areas under the plate, and came back in various states, usually dressed in things he didn't actually own. One rather memorable occasion was when he came back in a sombrero, without completely knowing where he'd gotten them or why he had it.

50. Percent:

"He's terrified, Angeal. He says the Thirds have been telling him 20% of cadets actually die trying to get into SOLDIER," Zack said, running his hands through his hair and groaning.

"They're idiots and those are rumors," Angeal replied.

"Tell Cloud that, would you?"

51. Soap Opera:

"You SOLDIERs are a dang soap opera most of the time," Reno said, shaking his head incredulously after a very violent argument between half the First Class took place on the SOLDIER floor.

"...pretty much," Zack said, glad that he'd been outside of the line of fire this time.

52. Underwear

"I think I forgot something when I got dressed this morning," Genesis said, making a very distressed face.

"Well, it wasn't your pants," Angeal added.

"Nope. It was something worse," Genesis groaned.

53. Stress:

Whenever Sephiroth got migraines from stress, he holed himself up in his room and slept for at least 24 hours. The rest of the SOLDIERs knew better than to disturb him; unfortunately for Lazard, he tended to forget.

54. Froof:

"If you weren't so froofy all the time, Genesis, I think people would like you more."

"What does 'froofy' even mean, Zack?"

"...you know. All... drama-llama-ish. And uppity. And obnoxious."

"Let me just go ask Angeal."

55. Mutation:

"Do you guys ever think that mako energy could cause genetic mutation that... I dunno, makes us get superhero powers or something?" Zack asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"It kind of already does, Puppy," Angeal replied.

56. Skeleton:

There were a lot of so-called 'skeletons in the closet' in ShinRa. However, there was also a literal skeleton in the closet in the research department. Apparently it was used for some kind of scientific purpose, but Zack and Cloud didn't really care. They named it Reginald and had long, drawn-out conversations with it that, by the end, made everyone who worked in the labs think they were both insane.

57. Rock:

Sometimes, Genesis got a little over-the-top when he was ranting. He would wildly gesticulate and flail all over and, worst of all, not really pay any attention to where he was going. It didn't always work out for him.

"So then I said that the Turks were just crazy and that if anyone wanted to infiltrate SOLDIER-

"Ow."

"Genesis, there was a rock there."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, Seph, great warning there."

58. Lies:

"I'm not wearing mascara."

"LIES."

"Seriously, Genesis."

"PEOPLE DO NOT HAVE EYELASHES LIKE THAT, SEPHIROTH."

59. Ninja:

Zack was still convinced that Turks were ninjas.

Genesis told him only Tseng was a ninja.

Sephiroth said that ninjas only lived in Wutai and Zack didn't need to worry about it.

Angeal said that 'ninja' was a relative term, and the Turks just had ninja-like skills.

Zack was still convinced that Turks were ninjas.

60. Message:

"Will you stop that?" Angeal snapped, snatching Genesis's PHS out of his hand. "You've checked that thing for new messages every five seconds since we left!"

"I can't help but be nervous," Genesis replied smoothly, stealing his PHS back. "We left Zack alone in the apartment for a week."

61. Bugs:

There were a number of continual arguments among the Firsts, the most notable being the fact that Sephiroth never wore a shirt.

However, everyone always seemed a little frustrated with Angeal, who had a veritable garden blooming on his windowsill. The flowers were nice, but the amount of bugs they attracted was distinctly annoying.

62. Effort:

"Gold star for effort, Puppy, but you're not taking me down with a sloppy hit like that."

Sometimes, Zack got really frustrated with Genesis.

63. Bandaid:

"Zack, there are three things that fix every wound," Angeal once said, "mako, band-aids, and kisses. Which one would you prefer?"

Zack always took the mako over anything.

64. WRYYYY:

"I can't understand Genesis when he texts," Sephiroth said, making an amusingly distressed expression as he stared at the screen in front of him.

"Just reply with a smiley face and he'll be fine," Angeal said.

"...How do you do that?"

65. Imaginary:

A lot of things were imaginary, like unicorns and fairies and Genesis's sanity.

66. Fly Me to the Moon:

Genesis had a fondness for trendy pop music, the kind of stuff teenagers danced to in crowded house parties before they were busted by the police. There was a certain song he fancied at the moment, the chorus of which repeated, _"fly me to the moon," _no less than four times.

Sephiroth was about to send Genesis flying to the moon after having heard it day in and day out.

67. Discovery:

"I seem to have made a rather interesting discovery," Zack claimed early one morning, before anyone was really awake.

"What's that?" Angeal asked.

"Someone's turned Sephiroth's boxers pink."

"Someone always turns everything of Sephiroth's pink, that's why he wears black all the time."

68. What?

"Zack?"

"What?"

"I need you to-"

"Hang on. What, Angeal?"

"Zack, I need you to go to the store real quick and-"

"What did you want?"

"ZACK FAIR, GET OFF THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND LISTEN TO ME."

"Geez, Angeal, you sound like my mother."

69. Adhesive:

"_Sephiroth, would you come back to the apartment?"_

Sephiroth glanced up from his phone. "Angeal, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"_Genesis superglued his fingers together."_

"I'll be there in five."

70. Underworld:

"You look like you just walked out of the darkest, dankest depths of the Underworld after being dragged through all of it by one of the monsters from those Wutaian myths."

"Thanks, Seph, you look gorgeous today too."

71. KAWAII DESU:

"...Please tell me this disgustingly sparkly website was built by your fangirls, not mine."

"It makes no difference if your face is plastered all over it, Angie," Genesis pointed out, leaving out the fact that he had been the one to bedazzle the pictures and plaster them all over the internet.

72. Mecha:

"What's the difference between a robot and a mecha?" Zack asked, sprawling out on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head.

"There isn't one," Angeal replied, pointing out exactly why this list of prompts is entirely too repetitive.

73. Random:

It was supposedly a completely random, regulation fire drill.

Actually, Zack had authorized it so he could sneak out of the building and spend the day with Aerith instead of going to a meeting with Lazard and the res of the board.

74. Video Game:

Zack and Genesis were good at video games, although Zack was by far the best at them.

Sephiroth and Angeal were completely lost when it came to all the buttons and controllers, and preferred to watch the other two play and make snide comments the entire time.

75. Crisis:

Core.

76. Insanity:

You had to be insane to survive SOLDIER, or else you became insane along the way. None of the Firsts had begun their journey entirely sanely, which was probably why they got so far up the rankings in the company in the first place.

77. Ice:

"It. Is. _Freezing._" Zack had been complaining about the temperature ever since they arrived in Modeoheim.

"It's not that cold," Cloud replied.

"You're used to it!" Zack whined, "all this snow and ice and sleet and hail... I prefer humidity and bugs!"

"Shut up and do your job," Sephiroth reprimanded, mentally reminding himself to smack Zack with an icicle the next time he found one.

78. Working Hard:

"More like hardly working," Angeal noted as he sighed and shook his head, wandering past Genesis and Angeal who were both eating out of a half-empty carton of ice cream.

"Hey, we are working our butts off here," Genesis said, digging his spoon back in.

"Yep," Sephiroth said when he took his spoon out of his mouth, "what he said."

79. Hardly Working:

"Are you actually getting to work _now_?" Angeal asked minutes later, watching his best friends spar.

"Hardly," Genesis replied cooly, neatly dodging one of Sephiroth's attacks.

"Really? Because I think quite differently," Sephiroth grunted, ever-frustrated by Genesis's tendency to always remain just outside his reach.

80. Sandwich:

Sephiroth did not really like people; that was a fact well-known to most of Midgar.

He was somewhat claustrophobic, which was why he rather disliked being sandwiched between Genesis and Zack in the backseat of a pickup truck that really wasn't big enough for the three of them.

81. Clone:

"Genesis," Angeal said with a somewhat-exaggerated sigh, "you are not allowed to send your clones in to work instead of you."

"I see no problem with it."

82. Clumsy:

SOLDIERs were well-renowned for being graceful to the extreme, so catching any of them in a moment of clumsiness was something most people did not experience.

Unless, of course, Genesis wanted to know how women walked in stilettos and decided to wear some for himself, and was tripping every three seconds.

"Face it, Gen, you're just destined to be short, okay?" Sephiroth said after catching him for the fifth time. "Oh, and I'm just going to drop you if you fall over again."

"...You wouldn't dare."

83. Keyboard:

Sephiroth, who could type without even looking at his computer screen (at times, he even held up a conversation and finished typing out his reports at the same time), it was annoying to watch Zack traipse around the keyboard, only using his index fingers.

84. Hope:

"I hope you get stuck forever with someone who is completely invulnerable to all your charms and won't do things for you just because you bat your eyelashes and say 'please'," Angeal once said, back in his and Genesis's early days at ShinRa.

What Angeal didn't know was that he was cursing Genesis to a lifetime with Sephiroth, which the redhead didn't really mind at all.

85. Song:

"In the face of your bad song choices, I often forget what a good singer you are," Sephiroth said to Genesis, who had discovered his favorite song and was singing it as he polished his sword.

86. Surprise:

"Nothing surprises the Firsts," one of Cloud's friends once claimed.

"That's actually a lie," Cloud said, having seen Angeal yell at Genesis for sneaking up behind him and tackling him many a time.

87. Cursed:

Genesis once claimed his and Sephiroth's good looks were more like a curse.

Everyone thought he was being a narcissist, until they realized the two had just been chased for at least four miles by a mob of insane fangirls.

88. Awesomeness:

Zack stared, confused, when his enemy fell to the ground before him. "Wow!" he exclaimed, brightening, "it was killed by my awesomeness!"

"Actually," Kunsel said, "I shot it."

89. Internet:

"How far is it to the restaurant? Can we walk there?" Angeal asked. They were on vacation, which Lazard decided to grant them after they'd been through yet another harrowing battle.

"It's half a mile away," Zack replied.

"What? How did you know that?"

"'Geal, there's this magical thing called the internet."

90. Fire:

The other three Firsts no longer let Zack cook anything. He had set the kitchen on fire three times, once using the stovetop, once using the oven, and when he put something covered in tin foil in the microwave, the appliance had become a raging fireball.

Basically, Zack had the ability to make anything catch on fire.

91. Orange:

"You should get this one," Angeal suggested on one of the rare occasions they went shopping for casual clothes.

"Ugh, no," Genesis groaned, "I look horrible in orange."

"You look fine in anything," Sephiroth said.

"Anything that isn't _orange_."

92. Love:

"Have you ever been in love?"

Sephiroth thought he'd gotten used to stupid questions from the Puppy, but this one beat all. "What, the sticky, mushy feeling that makes you want to hug and kiss someone all the time? No," he answered, wrinkling his nose. "I don't know that I want to be."

93. Annoyance:

The worst days were in the dead of winter, when all four of them were horribly plagued with cabin fever, and didn't want to have anything to do with each other. Everything the others did seemed like an itching annoyance, whether it was impulse or habit, and all of the Firsts willingly left on mission at the first call from Lazard.

94. Misunderstanding:

"I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding and Sephiroth didn't eat the cookies Aerith made for you, Zack," Angeal said reassuringly, ruffling his protege's spiky hair.

"Really? Because he's got a huuuuge sweet tooth, you know."

"Genesis, you're really not helping right now."

95. Fantasia:

Genesis had his headphones on and was humming contentedly, lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

Sephiroth told everyone he had gone to the magical land Genesis always went to that was full of music everyone else hated and apples and, most likely, sparkles. It was one of the many times he was glad Genesis couldn't hear him with the headphones on.

96. Puppy:

Zack was called a puppy by basically everyone he knew, now.

He blamed Genesis.

97. Lost:

"_I think I'm lost."_

"That would be because you have the sense of direction of a blind moogle with one wing."

"_Shut it, I'm not that bad. Just come get me. There are these big manly guys here giving me nasty looks."_

"Where are you?"

"_Lost! I don't know! I'm in a bar somewhere!" _

"Great. I'll come find you."

"_Even if you have to search through all the fifteen-thousand bars in Midgar?"_

"Yeah, sure, Genesis."

98. Pie:

"Sephiroth, why do you have Genesis in a headlock?" Angeal sighed exasperatedly as he opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm not really sure how it happened either," Genesis choked out, "but I think it involves pie."

99. Fate:

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Zack, would you _stop_ asking me ridiculous questions while we're on duty?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering."

100. Death:

The death of a First-class SOLDIER was not something ShinRa had ever dealt with. There had been a few before Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack, but all of them had quit after a few years under the stress they had to go through.

None of the Firsts were really sure how they would deal with it either.

It would be like one of their family members had died, only worse. And all of them got the feeling they would never quite be the same.

Some people didn't survive SOLDIER.

But the Firsts were convinced that they weren't those people.


End file.
